


Another Day, Another Shitstorm

by Medie



Category: Stargate SG-1, The Losers (2010)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fandom Stocking 2013, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>....it's Tuesday and they always get screwed over on Tuesdays. (Wednesdays are for blowing shit up and they go out for pizza and beer on Fridays. Every other day is taken up by potential apocalypses which, at the SGC, are just that frequent)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day, Another Shitstorm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate/gifts).



> written for kate for the 2013 round of Fandom Stocking. I, er, apparently forgot to repost it to AO3. My fellow Losers, I have shame *hangs head*

"Okay, so, that happened." Jensen rolls over onto his belly, and slithers into the trees to snuggle down, out of sight, at Cougar's side. It's surprisingly cozy considering the like armada of Jaffa stomping by. Like, seriously cozy. They need to do this more often. It's all kinds of romantic and yeah, he seriously, seriously means that. "We just got epically sold out, didn't we? We got royally, royally screwed over."

Which, not a surprise, it's Tuesday and they always get screwed over on Tuesdays. (Wednesdays are for blowing shit up and they go out for pizza and beer on Fridays. Every other day is taken up by potential apocalypses which, at the SGC, are just that frequent)

Cougs grunts. The sound is totally agreement and 'shut up before we're drawn and quartered before the system lord du jour and his evil, evil snakeheads of doom' all at once and Jensen goes for it. At this point, he's kind of over being threatened by extra-terrestrials. It's good to be threatened by someone a little more terrestrial.

He has no idea how a person can possibly get, like, bored of that, but apparently it's possible as he's officially living proof.

"Yay, my life," he mutters into the dirt.

Cougar's elbow twitches enough to knock his ear and Jensen grins. Shutting up. Right.

He shifts a little closer, peering out through the underbrush (he never thought he'd miss deserts, but the amount of leafy green planets out there is actually causing a little bit of yearning) to look for the team.

There's an explosion just over the hill that's the kind of boom that makes him think Aisha found the heavy artillery, so he guesses that's probably where she and Clay are putting off one hell of a distraction for Pooch.

Jensen nearly says 'here's hoping the Tok'ra cloaking device works' but Cougar gives him a look to which he smiles innocently. Sure, sure, he can run on at the mouth a bit and his favorite response to near-death experiences (okay, his second favorite) is to talk himself hoarse, but he can control it. He can. It's not like he has that big a problem with it.

Okay, maybe a little problem, but hey, it's less of a problem than Clay's tendency toward unbelievably homicidal alien ladies. Well, it was before Aisha showed up and ruined him for all other unbelievably homicidal alien ladies.

Which, for the record, is not Jensen complaining. Sure, he still gets shot at to an embarrassing degree, but at least he's the target these days. Getting hit by stray bullets meant for Clay is just aggravating.

It might be old-fashioned, but if Jensen's going to get shot, it should be because someone wants him dead.

It's the principle of the thing.

And, seriously, that cloaking device had better work. If Pooch gets shot out of the sky because of sub-standard equipment, it'll be odds on who'll be in more trouble; the Tok'ra when the general finds out or the general when _Jolene_ finds out. Either way, somebody's gonna catch hell.

"Probably me."

Which, really, kind of goes with the day he's having. The mission's gone to shit, he's pretty sure the Jaffa they were helping out are kind of seriously dead right now, and no way General Hammond okay'd this op.

Jensen looks at Cougar. "You know, dude, what are the odds that Maybourne and Max are probably in like evil overlord bridge club together? Think about it. They can meet up with like Apophis or whoever on Sunday afternoon and play for the fate of the galaxy and shit." It seems like a good idea, but then again, maybe not. The Goa'uld are total cheating bastards and Maybourne's evil enough without a snake in his head. No need to go doubling down on the deviancy.

Cougar's agreement comes as a judge-y silence that has Jensen nodding his head.

"I hear you," he says, wriggling forward to take a look at the sky. Ship's cloaked so it's not like he should be able to see it, but he can't exactly hop on the radio and ask Pooch how's going so, yeah, looking it is. "O'Neill's gonna shoot that guy. Well, O'Neill's gonna shoot him assuming you and Clay don't get there first."

Which guy, at this point, not even Jensen's sure about. He knows that if Roque ever turns up alive, that's going to be Clay's problem for sure, but Maybourne and Max are totally fair game.

Well, Maybourne anyway. O'Neill probably would give them first crack at Max. The Colonel's old school like that.

Plus, he and Clay sort of have their little bromance of theirs, so the only way O'Neill takes first crack at Max is if he intends on gift-wrapping him for Clay.

Which, when Jensen thinks about it, is kind of exactly the sort of thing O'Neill would do.

He's not sure exactly how the legendary Clay'n'Jack bromance was born, but he suspects it probably has something to do with Clay's epic bad luck with the ladies. Technically, O'Neill doesn't have that problem, but Dr. Jackson totally does and that has to be close enough. A shitstorm by proxy is still a shitstorm and Jensen is totally an expert on those so he should know.

"Speaking of shitstorms," he crawls back to Cougar's side. "I think this one is gonna go on a while."

Cougar shakes his head and points up. "Pooch."

Jensen's started "How the hell--" gets cut off before it gets started by the ship's rings slamming to the ground around them.

All in all, if anything had to get cut off, Jensen's good with it being a rant and not his head.

Seriously, would it kill Pooch to look now and then?

Cougar's smirking when they hit the ship so, yeah, probably.

Flopping onto his back, Jensen throws an arm across his eyes and sighs.

Yeah.


End file.
